


Plunder

by hunters_retreat



Category: Plunder
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plunder (prompt: paranoid, pin, ate)</p></blockquote>





	Plunder

“Still think I’m paranoid?” Dean wanted nothing more than to pin Castiel to the wall, attack that mouth and make him moan as he ate away at that beautiful perfection.

What the hell, you only live once. Since he’d been attacked today, he wanted a little more reassurance than normal from his guardian angel. Goddamn Uriel’s betrayal.

He had Castiel pushed against the wall a second later, hands gripped tightly in his jacket as his mouth crashed down onto waiting lips. The angel let him plunder his mouth. It wasn’t long after until he was plundering everything else as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Plunder (prompt: paranoid, pin, ate)


End file.
